Various systems for controlling both the flow of fuel and the flow of air to an internal combustion engine have been known for a number of years. The primary control in the past has been through the use of a carburetor and the modified systems have mostly taken the form of improved carburetion devices. Also the most frequent control system for an internal combustion engine includes the varying of air flow, such as with a butterfly valve, and controlling fuel flow in response to the air flow. This of course introduces difficulties, especially when a richer mixture is needed in order to provide a greater amount of power at slower engine speeds. Because of this difficulty, many additional controls have been attempted to vary the richness of the mixture under high load conditions.
With the advent of the environmental problems, it has been found that fuel injection systems tend to be superior to carburetor systems in that better control of fuel is provided to achieve more nearly complete combustion, hence less pollution. Nevertheless, even with a fuel injection system, it is common to control the air flow by means of a butterfly valve or the like, and to vary the fuel flow on the basis of the modulated air flow. Many of the same problems therefore remain, and extremely complex systems have been devised in an effort to overcome the problem in the system. Many of the fuel injection systems include sophisticated electronic controls, but the input to the sophisticated electronics is derived from the somewhat conventional mechanical air flow devices.
It will therefore be understood that the prior art fuel and air controls for internal combustion engines have become more and more complex but have failed to solve the basic problems that are somewhat inherent in the four stroke cycle internal combustion engine.
Further, in an effort to reduce the pollution by a combustion engine, the stratified charge has been used. While the stratified charge technique wherein a precombustion chamber acts as a torch to ignite a lean mixture in the cylinder is an excellent solution for new engines, such as arrangement requires special casting and the like so that existing engines are not adaptable to conversion. There has been an effort to use the spark plug hole to receive a chamber, but the prior art has used this adaptation only to convert a spark ignition engine into a compressive ignition engine, so the modification for the conventional automobile has still not been made.